


Dusty

by Kitcat300



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Garcy Week 2020, Gen, Sentimental, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat300/pseuds/Kitcat300
Summary: Garcy Week 2020.  Prompt 2, favourite song/lyric
Relationships: Denise Christopher/Michelle Christopher, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dusty

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say this is my favourite song but when I read the prompt this is what came to mind.
> 
> Dusty Spingfield - I only want to be with you.
> 
> Happy Garcy Week. :)

There were more fairy-lights than stars, lighting up the deck and the glade beyond. Lucy couldn’t imagine a better spot. Well, maybe the small chapel tucked away from the hubbub of the city with her friends and family, but for this? It was perfect.

Taking up her place on the temporary stage she grasped the microphone, seeking out the faces in the crowd. Rufus and Jiya, cuddled up with Rufus’ brand new baby Yoda figure sat proudly before them. (There was no way Rufus was letting it out of his sight even though he had proclaimed loudly that it was a baby and in no way as cool as the original master Jedi.)

To one side Connor, talking with animation to the new tech whizz he’d hired for the company. She was sure it was one hundred percent business and had nothing to do with how attractive the woman was.

On the other side there was Wyatt, Jessica on his lap, smiling and carefree. The two arguing light heartedly, Jessica trying to feed him cake while he tried to avoid the sticky icing.

The band struck the first notes and she looked further to Denise, resplendent in a red embroidered suit and Michelle, glowing in her white dress, holding each other on the dance floor. It had been such a sweet idea when Michelle had suggested this that she’d agreed instantly. Of course back then there had only been a handful of people gathering for the vow renewal. Now, looking out on over a hundred expectant faces she wasn’t so sure.

She found Garcia in the crowd, eyes only for her and smiled, her heart full. 

“ _I don’t know what it is that makes me love you so_.” Her voice was clear and true. “ _I only know I never what to let you go_.”

People started to move towards the dance floor, swaying in time.

“ _’Cause you started something, oh can’t you see_.” 

Denise dipped Michelle and everyone cheered.

“ _Ever since we met you’ve had a hold on me_.” Lucy and Garcia shared a secret smile, their story encapsulated in the song.

“ _It happens to be true, I only want to be with you_.”

It didn’t matter that for him it had started in Sao Paulo four years before she met him. Or that she’d thought he was a terrorist when she first laid eyes on him. What remained true was the two of them, despite it all, maybe because of it.

“ _You stopped and smiled at me_ ,” which, who was she kidding, made her melt every time, “ _Asked me if I’d care to dance_.” As they sat at a table in an out of the way blues joint on their first ‘date’. “ _I fell into your open arms_ ,” she’d definitely done that more than once, “ _and I didn’t stand a chance_.”

As the song finished and she took a bow he moved, lifting her off the stage with practiced ease.

“You were amazing, Dr Flynn.” He growled into her ear, possessive and beautifully close.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Why thank you Mr Flynn.” 

Then she took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen so that he could feel their baby move, happier than she had ever been, before they re-joined the group for laughter, friendship and their happy ever after.


End file.
